Ursa the Bear-Queen
was an Atmoran warrior and battle-mage. She was also the Founder and the first Matriarch of Clan Cave-Bear. Early life Little is known about Ursa's earlier life except from ancient scripts, stating that she was originally one of Ysgramor's five hundred companions. She was living in the Creaking Valley under the rule of King Uzimul. It is known that she had relatives living in Saarthal during "The Night of Tears" and that she came back during "The Return" in order to exact vengeance in their name, with her majesty's approval. It is also known that she possessed some degree of magic. After the Founding of the Clans had taken places and the spoils of wars had been distributed along the participants of the Return, Ursa was given the frozen cave system of northern Skyrim as her territory. But she wasn't content with this meagre reward for her hard services. However she reluctantly accepted and withdrew there along with those warriors who had sworn fealty to her. There she meditated and reflected upon ancient knowledge about magic, perfecting it until she was ready. The Ursine Rebellion During the last years of the Late Merethic Era, Ursa waged war against the other clans, claiming northern Skyrim as her own. Since then the uprising has become known as "the Ursine Rebellion". With her vast knowledge about magic she enchanted her loyal warriors into bears so that their enemies would tremble in fear before their might. This earned her the title of Ursa the Bear-Queen. As her kingdom expanded she knew that it was just a matter of time before there would be swift retaliation upon her. She therefore withdrew her troops to the south-western regions of Skyrim, to what would later be named the Reach. There she found Bear Mountain whereupon she founded the Ursineburg, the clan's ancestral home and fortress. Death During the last years of the Late Merethic Era, the keep was besieged by armies and members of Clan Ghost-Wolf, Clan Night-of-Tomorrow and Clan Elder Wood. Even though the clans suffered major losses, Queen Ursa couldn't sway the battle in her favor. Her last words are said to have been the following: Whereupon the enemies broke through the gates and cut her and her Ursine warriors down. The armies spared any belligerents who voluntarily layed down their arms. The Ursine Rebellion thus came to an end and sparked the beginning of the First Era in the history of the Clans. Aftermath Ursa's death was grieved by many warriors who had stood by her loyally to the very end. Even members of the clans which had fought her, payed their respects since many of them had known her before she became the infamous "Bear-Queen". Her surviving Ursine warriors carried her body to the deepest halls within Bear Mountain and then sealed the crypt with doors which only the worthiest members could open in order to pay their respects to the founder of the clan. Ursa's role as Matriarch was then carried on by her daughter Yrsa. Known Aliases Quotes Quotes by Ursa }} Quotes about Ursa Trivia * ''Ursa ''translated from latin means "bear". Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Atmoran Category:Warriors Category:Mages Category:Nobility Category:Deceased